


Walter and the Beast

by CherikThilbo



Category: Alien (1979), Alien: Covenant, Beauty and the Beast (1991), Beauty and the Beast - All Media Types, Prometheus (2012)
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-05
Updated: 2017-12-13
Packaged: 2018-11-09 13:53:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11105919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CherikThilbo/pseuds/CherikThilbo
Summary: Walter is sent down alone to explore the new world, it is far from uninhabited.





	1. His Song

Walter brushed his brown wavy locks back. Beauty and the Beast purposely blared out of the screen, not that the sleeping colonists minded or could tell at all. Walter felt himself relax as the first song played closing his eye’s he felt more in tune like he wasn’t hear. Without putting a word to the emotion, he shouted up to Mother “Turn up the sound.” 

“Of course, Walter.” Mother echoed in the same monotone manner as the volume started to shake the ship. Squeezing his eye’s tighter leaping from his chair as he waltzed around daintily, lifting his legs around as though he was walking on air. Spinning faster he felt his components whizz with a light headed feeling as the humans say. He wanted to keep the feeling he could feel the suspension of disbelief all around him. The voice swelled as he reached his favourite part.

“Here's where she meets Prince Charming, But she won't discover that it's him 'til chapter three!”

Walters hands grasped around his chest. Although he had no notion of love, had had seen enough of it to know how to act it but never to feel it. The loss of control was as close as he could get to that feeling. Though dreams never do last as long as you want them to. 

“Alert Alert System failure!” Mother broke him from his haze. “Walter please report immediately.” 

“Yes Mother.” Walter ran frantically through the ship, the tune all but forgotten as he raced to wake the crew to deal with the problems that lay ahead.


	2. The Man from Monte Carlo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The crew make a rash decision and Daniels and Walter have a heart to heart.

“You can hear them sigh and wish to die,  
You can see them wink the other eye,  
At the man who broke the bank at Monte Carlo”

“I recognise that song from anywhere” Tennessee exclaimed to the groggy crew. A distant chatter rang in Walters ears. Being woken up and losing their captain left the crew with ashen faces and the dimmest of moods leading to a incalculable decision. 

They collectively agreed to follow the human like voice towards this unknown planet it was better than Origae-6. But unchecked processed Walter.

The pods were dangerous the crew agreed to one another. But not as dangerous as this potential world, Walter pondered. 

The voice is beautiful the crew exclaimed, now there was a point Walter could agree with. The voice in question never faulted and Walter could practice how to emulate the tune, thus made a mental note to save it to his data banks, for future singing reference.

Though he never spoke those opinions out, after all it was his owners decision about what they must do and they could only gain his evaluation if they wished it. 

After the meeting, many returned to calm down in their quarters but Walter carried on as normal, unawares of the crew’s frantic state. He logically would have re-entered the pods, even with the 0.001% fire damage risk. However the crew knew that, but what they knew and felt where two entirely different things as his creators had explained to him. 

“Hey Walter.” Daniels patted him on the back. “All the checks are done here.”

“All checked here as well.” Walter beamed he felt far more human around Daniels, one of the few crew members who didn’t just see him as a tool. Far more human.

“Thanks for the pick me up earlier Walter.” Daniels smiled as she wiped the dried-up tears. “I…. needed to have that conversation. So once again thank you.”

“Not a problem.” Walter replied, he had been programmed to respond to emotional distress in a straightforward factual manner, to overcome any ‘awkwardness’ his human counterparts may have in such emotional issues. One factor that Daniels very much appreciated in that moment. 

“Look Walter, we’re closing in on the planet.” Daniels tapped on the window frantically. “I’m worried about this Walter, something just doesn’t add up about this place, it’s too good to be true.” 

“I agree the facts don’t add up.” Walter responded. As he gripped the iron rail tightly, as the they felt the gravity of the situation coming ever closer.


	3. A world of the unkown

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There may be great beauty in this world, but many dangers lie ahead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haven't posted in a while so an extra long chapter :)

Bending down the divine scent circled his nostrils. Closing his eyes, he could almost imagine himself back on earth surrounded by the great outdoors as the humans called it. Cogs rotated slowly as if he was going into stasis, perhaps his makers would compare this to calmness. If indeed they intended to programme him that way. 

“Helooooooo?” “Earth to Walter.” Walter opened his eyes begrudging, steading himself against the tree line as he strode away from the stray lily plant. Daniels voice rang through his head, the static chatter of her and Tennessee attempting to get through came through as no more than pitiful whines. 

“I can’t hear you very well.” He cried aloud, fiddling with his ear piece desperate to get a better signal. 

Walter inwardly sighed to himself as the rain, beat down on him blurring up his eyes. Part of him was thankful the humans had made the wise decision to stay on-board the ship, this planet though like earth, it could still be hostile to humans. Ironically just like earth then Walter noted, processing earths many hazards. The crew had decided therefore to send Walter and the drones out first. Then if all was well and no hostile life or toxins were found, they would join him with their bio hazard suits and give the land area another sweep of checks for further testing. 

“Ah Walter we have patched you in.” Tennessee shouted down the line.

“Yes, we have a clear connection now.” “What’s it like down there.” Daniels said cheerfully but Walter noted the concern in her voice. She didn’t trust this planet, despite its beauty and potential the rest of the crew had fallen in love with. It was indeed too good to be true.

“So far so good.” He responded with ample timing. “I have found a solid ground spot and plenty of timber for your log cabin Daniels.”

Hearing her sigh of relief put him at ease also. Continuing foot became much harder as he drenched through the sodden land. Mud caked his heels as he began to sink further into the land. Even for all his strength he couldn’t fight the elements of the land and the lacking ground support greatly slowed his process. Giving himself one final push up the seemingly never-ending terrain he widened his step far forward and was confused momentarily as his foot didn’t hit the ground. 

He felt himself fall forward crashing down over the steep sharp mountain. Walter desperately tried to grab onto something but his hand flailed aimlessly in the air only to be interrupted by the sharp crack of his back as he hit the ground.

He felt his head smash first, Walter felt a sharp sensation buzzing around the back of his head, not that he could experience what man might call pain but this was surely as close to it as he could experience. 

Walter attempted to sit up as fluids beat down from his head showering his body, but he found that he couldn’t every time he attempted to move an inch a great shock ran through his body threatening to offline him. He blinked rapidly, drinking up his surroundings. More white lilies he processed, he gently guided his hands towards them, at least if this was his last image he couldn’t imagine a better one.

A vicious roar echoed throughout the land, practically vibrating Walter on the spot the earth shaking from the owners might. 

“Close your eyes and play dead.” Walter had seen enough documentaries to know when faced with a larger more ferocious being the best way to survive is to be no threat at all. He squeezed his eyes gently, shutting down his breathing functions; only used to satisfy the humans that he was somewhat like them. Turing down his body functions to their lowest degree, he could almost in vision how that his body must look practically blue by now. 

“WHAT HAVE YOU DONE!” A voice screamed towards him, a very human like voice Walter noted only far deeper than any human he had encountered before.   
The human’s loud footsteps ceased to crash down when they stopped in front of him. Walter would hitch a breath if he could. 

“UHNNN my beautiful flowers.” The human huffed as Walter felt the dead flora's being tugged from underneath his seemingly lifeless corpse. Walter rethought his current position this human couldn’t be that bad, understandably a little grouchy but anyone with a passion for nature can’t be all that bad. 

Walter began to restart his systems; his duty was to protect man kind and whatever the source of that noise it was a danger to him and this human. Perhaps he could reason with the human. Surly he was similar enough to his own crew as his language was of earth origin, so he couldn’t be all that dangerous. Besides Walter could take down a substantial number of men, one would be a piece of cake. 

A large finger ghosted on his lips, Walter felt a shiver run through his entire body either out of shock or his systems finally coming online. This was no human. Clenching his fists, he didn’t realise how much damage he had truly obtained. His model had been designed to withstand such pain. Walter felt those large hands attempt to lift his head he couldn’t stand the pain anymore. His cries filled the air as the stranger attempted to gently lift him up. 

Walter’s eyes shot open unable to control himself and there he faced something he had never seen before and truly never wished to see again. He let out an audible gasp, Daniels had described fear to him surly this is what it felt like. Walter felt himself shaking uncontrollably as the strange being grasped his neck pressing down hard into his servo.

“I’m sorry brother.” was the last thing he could note before he went into the darkness offline.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Recently been watching rescue bots and was inspired by Chase for Walter and Dani for Daniels :) Has really helped me out for characterisation for these characters. Also got the Alien covenant movie novel now after a long wait for it, so I can get into more detail for later chapters.


	4. Rainfall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Walter wakes up in a strange place, an unexpected surprise awaits him.

///Systems functional at 58%\\\\\

///Audio systems back online\\\\\

The striking sound of heavy rain echoed down his processors, Walter had to admit it was rather beautiful. He'd always enjoyed the lulling sensation of rain, back on earth. Quite constant the coolness against his prosthetic skin, made him fell almost.

Human.

The crew! Walter bolted upright in a flash, his optics hazy for a few nano seconds as he gathered his surroundings. Earthy tones, muddied his vision, with a whish wash of charcoal greys and whites. As he shakily got to his legs, the site around him became much clearer. Laden around the wall was delighted masterpieces, of which the like Walter had never seen before. Finding himself drawn closer, to what seemed like a desk, decorated with various textbooks and all many of strange objects. Walters hand brushed against something soft. Looking down he saw it was a feather, of sorts. Brushing it against his skin some more, Walter couldn't help but giggle. It had been one of his malfunctions, his creators had said. No android had been ticklish before and certainly never since. 

"Good morning?" 

Walter attempted to hide the gasp, as he hurried his hands in front of his mouth. That voice. The Human! It was the last thing his processors had recorded. Of course, he landed here to explore and sadly to say got damaged by something and this human must have brought him here Quickly shifting further into the lab, Walter quickly attempted to find the source of the voice. His hospitality and protection protocols kicking in at once.

"Do not be afraid....step into the light." The voice cooed to him. Deeper this time. He couldn't help, the unearthly tone it seemed to emit.

Ignoring his whinging emotional processors, his logical senses attempting to take over. This was just a human. Nothing more. Nothing less. He must be short circuiting to think otherwise. Turning around sharply, he staggered at the sight in front of him. 

From what little the moonlight gave away, the figure was tall. No huge. Its frame and height towards; double his own for sure. A murky white or a pale grey, Walter could not tell. But the grotesque markings of skin and bone etched onto its skin. Muscular fibres seemed to be ready to burst with thick black oozing veins, leading up to some thick, hard, nasty black plating. Kind of like the greyscale, Dani had shown him once from TV. Wiry elongated claws, with ends so sharp they could cut a man in two, quickly led Walter to avert his eyes to the face. It may have been shaped like a mans face, but it was anything alike. Black veins seemed to intertwine here the most, leading to the mouth. Silver, razor spikes from teeth slipped out of the mouth like a serpent. Accompanied by simmering drool, which seemed to sizzle every time it hit the floor. 

But the eyes. 

Walter felt himself let out a silent scream as he fled. He couldn't tell were he was going, all he could do now was go forward. Claustrophobic cavern walls seemed to close in around him, as he ran deeper into a seemingly endless maze of catacombs. As he neared one tunnel, he could hear the wind and rain increase in his audios. Outside. Walter put all his reserve energy into running, his feet pounding off the ground as he closed in on the what little light the moon had to offer. The first drops of rain pelted his head as he dashed outside, pleased he'd freed himself from the prison that lay within. Suddenly he felt his foot slip downwards and before he knew it his entire frame had flipped forwards hurtling over the cliff edge. Before he could even cry for help, a large hand gripped the back of his overhauls dragging him upwards from his almost unfortunate end.

Not even attempting to fight back, Walter gave up all notion of fighting the stranger as he was hurled up and carried back towards the darkness of the tunnels. Fear sparked out his processors as the moon became covered in a hazy black glaze.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the beast is a mix of Xeno & engineer, I though about doing one or the other but as a story point and creepy value it made sense to mix the two up. Kinda like the infected engineer at the start with xeno teeth/claws + Game of thrones reference in there;)
> 
> Thank you for all the kudos so far <3


	5. Captains Log

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daniels discovers Walter capture.

Daniels couldn't quite believe what she was seeing. Gathering her senses, she rushed down to the captains quarters. 

"CAPTAIN!" She banged on the door aggressively. 

"CAPTAIN!" 

"All right Daniels, stand down I'm coming." 

She was greeted by the sleepy eyed looking captain, his wife still peacefully asleep behind him. 

"Thank god my wife sleeps like a log or you'd really be in trouble." He said half heartedly as he closed the cabin door and joined Daniels as she hurried him down to the monitoring room. As they got in, the captain himself seemed quite surprised by the footage.

"See...see!" Daniels cried. "Walters been taken by some sort of...creature!" 

"What on earth are you on about Daniels?" The captain turned to her. "All I can see is a blank screen." 

Daniels turned to the screen in surprise. True to his word, the screen was blank. But how?

"No...no...no.." Daniels clenched her teeth as she attempted to scavange for the footage, but with no such luck. 

"All the evidence...the data...its been wiped." She turned to the captain.

"We've been hacked."

The captain read her face for a minute, not sure if she was joking or not.

"Please Daniels, we're out millions of light-years from any other civilisation and you think we've been hacked." He began to head out into the hall. "Its probably just a system error or mother doing one of her debugs or perhaps." He faced Daniels once more.

"It wasn't there at all."

Before Daniels could say a word the captain interrupted her.

"Enough Daniels. We are all tired. You need sleep, you've had a rough few days to say the least. Your mind needs rest. Androids don't." As he walked down the hallway, he decided to give a few last words of support, hoping it would quieten her down.

"He'll be fine Daniels, he always is." 

Daniels felt her fists clench tighter. She knew what she saw. It was the grief talking. No. There was something else down there, she knew it in her heart. This was a bad idea from the start. 

"We'll find you Walter, I promised." She whispered down the comm, praying the message would find him, wherever he was.


	6. Rise from the darkness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Walter makes some drastic choices and the Beast has a change of heart.

"Let go of me, you Beast!" Walter snarled as he bashed the iron bars once again, but to no avail.

He had no clear indication of how long he had been trapped down here. His only salvation, a glimpse of moonlight on a rare clear night. The stars grew darker as the nights grew longer,there was so much cloud in the sky by this point, night and day were indistinguishable. Venting he attempted to stand once more, only to fall. Lacking even the energy to stand, Walter lay on his frozen tomb. Frost crawled through the caged window, its ice threatening to tear his circuitry apart. No matter his ability to self heal, the pain always came back. He doubted there was anyone coming to his rescue now, until one day when the stars where at their very lowest, a heavy clash brought him from his dreams. 

"WALTER!" 

Walter knew that voice. He had waited so long.

"Daniels!"

The crew burst through the iron bars, dragging the android to his feet. Rushing through the darkened halls, Walter breathed a sigh of relief as he left that gloomy place behind, the ship was right ahead. 

"We weren't gonna leave you in there lad." Tennessee patted the android lightly on the back, lifting him to the ships ramp.

"Thanks Tennessee." Walter smiled gratefully, his optics darkened when he glimpsed the other figure from afar.

"Not so fast!" The Beast strode confidently into the clearing, its acid steaming putrid blooms of gas. The crew leapt back in fear, chocking out their lungs as the creature slunk closer. Walter stood, his last beats of energy urging him to stand and fight for his crew. Though he doubted he would be of much use. Clutching his fists in fear, he felt himself backing against the metallic hull of the ships vents; the Beast coming ever closer. 

"That." A elongated finger struck at Walter. "...is my prisoner."

"Piss off!" Daniels bellowed, as she shoved herself between Walter and the Beast. Walter couldn't help but falter a smile, even in the greatest of dangers this one human showed more bravery than any machine could ever wish to emulate. Her efforts were worthless, for all her gusto her strength was nothing to the Beast, mercilessly she was tossed away from Walter, to join her fallen crew. The Beast towered over Walter, as a predator looms his prey. Walter felt himself shut down, waiting for the pain the come. Only the hurried shouts brought him back to semi consciousness.

"You invaded my home, you destroyed my crops....my flowers..." The Beasts voice was angry, though it was Walters fault it felt like it wasn't directed at him.

A murmur of cries from the humans was soon silenced, when the Beast released a painful screech. Even Walter felt himself doubling over as the clear liquid oozed from his ears. He couldn't even begin to imagine the pain the humans must be in. Those screams would haunt his memory for nights and for many years to come.

"The least I get is a trade off of sorts." The Beast growled, seemingly getting his way. 

"Never!" Daniels shouted. Daniels seemed angry about something, Walter peaked open his eyelids, to find her standing next to him.

"I keep the android...."The Beast grinned, though his vision was weak the very sight of the Beast up close, made him wish he had never opened his eyes. 

"No...cant you see he's afraid of you. Whereas I big boy, aint got nothing to lose." Daniels spat at the creature, earning a well earned hiss from the Beast. 

"Daniels..." Walter huffed breathlessly, his HUDs blaring madly, he felt his steps grow weaker as he managed to push Daniels before falling into the Beasts grasp. 

"Go now....find your world...." Walter said lightly as he backed steadily off the ship, with the Beast in tow. Daniels eyes were on the brink of tears, not one word from her crew could make her smile again. But his words could.

"Build your cabin...." Walter gave her a thumbs up, he beamed when he received one back. 

By now each member was on-board the ship, too afraid to go down and reclaim their android. Before the hull doors closed, Walter managed to hear Daniels last words to him. 

"We'll come back Walter, I promise!"

With that the ship blasted off, with such speed, that within a blink of an eye not a tailpipe was in sight. Walter breathed a sigh of relief, ignoring the pain as he felt knees buckle, unawares the Beasts grip was all that separated him from the floor. 

"Now their gone." The Beast grinned as he lifted the unconscious Walter into his arms, marching proudly back towards the castle. 

/////////

On lining was far easier than usual. After a couple of blinks he was up and about, sadly not aboard the ship. Walter swore he would cry if he could, to trapped here was a punishment far worse than death. In the corner of his optics, the creature shivered in the shadows, its spiked tail swishing madly. Walter grimaced at the creature as he crashed himself back down onto the makeshift bed.

"What will you do, throw me in a cage?" Walter cried, his fists cuffed towards the Beast, a dreaded reality spurt from his vocals. 

"Or perhaps you wish me dead...." Walter spat as he averted his optics, the creature looming ever closer.

"No...no..never that..." The Beast replied meekly. Cold talons attempted to stroke the androids shivering forward, only to strike away after one gentle touch.

Walter raised an eyebrow, now that was a reaction he did not expect. Allowing himself up, he attempted to confront the creature once more, only to be met by a voice in the shadows. 

"I think I'll try a different approach." Before Walter could question the Beast a talon swept out of the darkness, pressing down on his lips. The Beast whispered his last request, before he left the android in peace.

"The castle is yours, but leave me in peace."

"Likewise." Walter replied, speaking only to the shadows of the night.

////////////

"Do you dream?"

Bolting up before the feverish nightmare started once again, Walter leapt out of bed. A few nights here and he was already going crazy. He had not spoken to the Beast since that fateful day and truth be told he missed the company, even if it was just the Beast. Deducing that sleep would not be arriving any time soon, Walter decided to roam the castle. He hadn't done so since he first arrived, at least not unless it was screaming in terror. Swaying slightly, he suddenly found himself leaning against an old oaken door.

'Unusual' he pondered as he entered the room.

Its enormatility struck him first, the room towered above him. A far cry from the dingy dimly lit halls, no this was far more splendid. Books scattered around the entirety of the wall as high as tower blocks, it felt as though the history of man and beyond was stored within. The floor a marble haze, polished to the point of perfection as it gleamed up to the heights above. Lifting his head Walter gasped in awe, a skylight covered the roof, raining down specks of starlight, illuminating the room to its former glory.

Wandering further in, Walter marvelled at the centrepiece. A telescope, one of fine make, lay still and untouched for many a year. Walter brushed against it, intoxicated by its craftsmanship. In the academy he had always seen the masters use such tools, not once had he ever seen one so fine. Taking a quick peak, he couldn't wipe the smile from his face;the constellations lay before him, a beauty for all the worlds to see. 

"What are you up to?" The Beasts voice echoed across the barren room.

"Oh I'm sorry I..." Walter panicked. 

Clearly Walter had stepped a line here. Perhaps this was some precious trinket or gift, who knew how expensive this was and he as the humans would put it, was putting his grubby fingers all over it. Falling to his knees before the Beast, begging for forgiveness till this throat went dry, until the Beast pulled him to his feet. 

"Don't worry Walter, this yours if you wish it." The Beast patted Walter back down towards the telescope, feeling the android relax under his hold. The Beast attempted to hold back the tears as he continued. 

"For I can no longer see...." Turning away from the android, the Beast slunk to the shadows once more. 

He cant see? thought Walter. Then it struck him, no wonder. The Beast tended to stumble around a lot, seemingly using some other means for sight. Perhaps sonar, its screeches were loud enough. Pity overtook his processors, clearly the Beast was struck down by his inhibitions, perhaps there was a way to make him see the light. 

"Would you like me to describe you?" Walter said as gently as possible, all the while stroking the Beasts hands. 

With the Beast nodding his head for approval, Walter turned back to the telescope, stretching the lens for a view very few ever bare witness to. Naming off constellations, he described them in great detail. It started with simple things such as their names, how large they were, the moons and the planets, but as he went on something changed. Every time he described a colour, a seeing detail, the Beast tugged at his hand happily. Eventually Walter was describing the planets not just as passing objects with a name, but as works of arts, waiting to be unveiled. 

"And there is Andromeda Galaxy, a bright white star lies at her centre or should I say collection of stars." Walter corrected himself, the Beast nudged at him to continue.

"Around her lays a spiral, stretching from rich gold with ribbons of red interweaved within. The outer rim is ablaze with bright violet, repelling the darkness of space. She is surrounded by a plethora of stars, a few gem blues sparkle, but never once take her out of the spotlight." 

Suddenly the beasts grip got tighter, hovering ever closer to the android. Even though the telescope sight blinded him from the creature, he could still feel its hot breath on the back of his neck. 

"They sound beautiful...but I'm sure not as beautiful as you..." The Beast wheezed; attempting to snuggle closer to Walter. 

"Wha...." Walter was taken aback, never before had anyone spoken to him in such a way. He'd be lying to say he wasn't touched. Before he could respond the Beast leapt up, repelled by its own being, as its shaky hands began to push Walter away.

"Beast?" Walter coked his head attentively, leaving his hand out for the Beast to grasp, for it was never returned. 

"Forgive me!" The Beast bowed as he quickly excused himself. 

Walter found it endearing if not a little cute, perhaps his stay here wouldn't be so bad after all.

/////////////

Sun kissed hair wipped around his forehead, a divous smile licked his lips. Walter felt his circuits heat up as the human, strode towards him, halting ever so slightly over his lips. Walters optics dashed madly, looking for a way out. He was more than certain, this was what humans called a dream. Fairly recently they had grown more frequent. It had been built into his programming, to keep him calm in stress inducing situations. With the Beast lurking behind every corner, stress wasn't even close to describing that feeling. No human word ever could. 

The human looked at him curiously, his hand cradling Walters head gently, Walter couldn't help but lean into his touch. This human was all he had now. A dream it may be, but it kept him away from that place. The human began to cry out his name, a pained expression upon his face. He'd never done that before. Attempting to speak up Walter felt a chill to the side of his face, the man started to chuckle madly.

"No one will ever love you like I do."

Moist lips pecked longingly onto his intake, he couldn't deny he enjoyed this bit, until Walter could feel the whites of his eyes burn. The mans blade twisted deep into his neck. His body now a crumpled stiff mess, he tried to move desperately, the lights around the room began to get dimmer. If Walter could cry for mercy he would, but fear caught his tongue as did the pain. The mans footsteps echoed further away, the hisses of the creature got louder.

'Beast' Walter mouthed, when the creature came forth it certainly wasn't his Beast, no this was far less human than the Beast could ever be. With only moonlight to guide him, Walter cast his optics up to the creature, its acid burning down upon him. Walter screamed then, convulsing wildly, he thrashed in an attempt to free himself from the creature, only for the grip to tightened.

The Beast was taken aback, when the android eye finally opened. Walter screamed as he scrambled away in fright, curling up in a corner, the Beasts helpful hand rejected. The creature glanced at him in defeat, cowering back into the shadows.

Walters nightmares had been strong as of late. Then again, who could blame him? Being cooped up in such a place, was enough to make any man go mad. Problem was, he wasn't a man. He was an android. Nightmares was mans downfall not his. Dreams, yes but such night terrors. Walter started to shake, he'd heard of an android once many years ago, last catalogued aboard the Prometheus. He was one defect which had experienced vivid dreams, which in turn lead to nightmares, which lead to.....Walter backed himself into a corner, he wouldn't allow himself to be...

Decommissioned.

Walter barley realised he was back in his own room, after his frightful haze. Whipping around his head madly, he saw the Beast was about to leave. Quickly he cried out for the creature, who came rushing to his side. For some unknown reason Walter needed this. Gripping madly to the Beasts chest he wept, the Beasts hushed tones was music to his audios till he became silent. Believing the android was calm, the Beast gently pulled away, back into the shadows. Before fear could overtake him once more, Walter needed to question his own sanity.

"Did anyone else reside here before you?" Walter asked the Beast inquisitively, if he could see the creatures face his answer would be known.

"No..." The Beast answered hurriedly. "Why do you ask?"

"I keep having dreams about....a man." Walters tilted his head back, eyes glassed, his dream like haze encapsulated the Beast. The android before him was far more human than he ever was. Walter noted the creatures pained expression as it lurched out of the shadows, did he know?

"Is he here?" Walter cried excitably, however the Beasts grim turn made him reel in fear.

"Or am I going mad?" Walter smacked his head against the wall. He should of known it was too good to be true. After all that's what dreams were made of. Misgiven truths. The Beasts hot breath trickled him back out of his fit, he didn't even note that he had been crying, till the tears chilled against his palms. The Beast knelt down beside the exhausted android, whispering for now.

"God....Walter... no not mad." The Beasts words seemed fumbled, his mind racing beyond what his tongue could carry. 

"Madness could never ensue, on a heart such as yours." Shying away, the Beast stumbled back towards the door way. His last words remained unheard, by the now slumbering android.

"Perhaps there was a man here long ago, but he is little more than a memory now." 

//////////

A fresh spring wind whipped the androids hair, his lips golden in the morning dew. White lilies bloomed amongst the mountains of colourful flora, which the Beast had so carefully planted those many months before. Not that his contribution to such a masterpiece seemed to phase him. The Beast hoped that the new dawn of spring, would of lightened the android mood. Alas Walters words were as quite as his dreams of late. As were his tales from the world beyond, one of which sounded very similar to his situation. The Beast believed he had struck gold, when Walter told him all about the blonde man dream. It certainly sounded like his former self anyhow, but how Walter dreamt of him specifically he would never know. 

Not that it mattered anymore.

After a few night terrors the android had become silent, cold, a shadow of the former inquisitive mind, that the Beast had so desperately wanted to play with. Every time the Beast dared approach, the dull eyes retracted him from making any moves. Perhaps he had gone too far this time. Weeks had passed, since a word had been spoken and it was about time to break the silence. Even if it meant breaking the android.

Walter crouched quietly as he trimmed up the Beasts floral arrangements. What was once destroyed, was made anew. A pleather of flowers danced through the gardens, among moonlit birch trees, lay stunning gold and ruby roses, awash with sky blue forget me nots. Walter would of called it beautiful, but such things did not match his taste of late.

"You fixed my flowers, though you did destroy them in the first place." The Beast smiled at the unamused android, clearly sarcasm wasn't going to get him on any friendly terms today. "Ummm....anyways... thank you." The Beast closed his smile, fearing it was frightening Walter. Yet the android seemed unmoved and continued with his work, his lips moved silently. 

"Your welcome Master."

The Beast almost struck him, his mouth agape as Walter stumbled back. Any rational being would at least react in shock, the androids face however lay still, its eyes unnerving as the Beast came closer.

"I'm sorry Master, I did not mean to offend." Walter held his arms out, for a punishment which never came.

Instead the Beast came down on him wordlessly, fumbling as he opening up Walters data core. Walter hissed in pain as the Beast worked around with the circuitry in his neck, only to be smoothed by hushed tones. Grimacing, Walter felt a little dizzy when the Beast finished, his mind less cloudy than before, yet the dread started to creep in. 

"What...did you do?" Walter shot out of the Beasts grip, horrified he clenched his head in vain. 

"I freed you." The Beast said proudly. 

"My protocols, there gone, now I'm just..." Walter wept, a coldness swept through his systems.

"A machine."

The Beast grabbed him after that, attempting to smooth the android, despite his words being in vain.

"You were never just a machine Walter." Tears pricked the Beasts eyes now, not that Walter believed he cared.

"I was...." Walters voice a chill whisper now. 

"Your more than a human." The Beasts choice words could not counter the rage, that bled Walters heart.

"........I'm not even human!" Walter cried, storming away from the Beast, Walter ran as fast as his legs could carry him, deep into the forest ahead.

"Not yet my friend..." The Beast smiled. "But you soon will be."

///////////////////

Walter stormed out of the bracken, marching through the wetlands. He was unsure how far he had travelled, the trees grew thicker as the sky became darker. If it wasn't for his night vision he would of fallen down the cliff face long ago. Eventually he came to a clearing, at first he believed it was simply another crop field. Yet something was amiss. Retuning his vision, Walter felt himself running into a full stride. The fallen ship before him, he had recognised it the instant he laid eyes on it. It was his ticket home. 

Walter pressed his face hard against the metal, relishing its smooth surface. Clashing in the controls, he leapt through the cargo bay doors and into the captains seat, where he once sat. He swore the ship he had lost, was found once more. Being cooped up in the Beasts castle had clearly hazed his mind.

Scrap.

The Beast.

This was his chance to escape the creature. Turning on the security monitors he saw no sign of the Beast. In his heart of hearts he could never be sure. The creature lived in shadow and whether Walter liked it or not, he was surrounded by it. Quickly he rebooted the ship, switching every key and panel with such haste, as if his life depending on it. And in these circumstances it truly did. Attempting to calm himself his unusually rapid heartbeat, he tuned into radio, a distress signal immediately beaconed in.

"This is the Covenant!" 

"Please assist ////// We need urgent repairs/////"

"Anybody....Help!"

"Scrap!" Walter bashed the flimsy controls, scrunching his fists in disappointment he slammed down on the controls. Rage filled his core, pacing around the ship madly he struggled on a solution. Usually he was fine at fixing such things but not. Whatever the Beast had done to him was making him far more temperamental, far more human. Walter shuddered as he finally found the controls, that would be one thing he would certainly fix aboard the Covenant. 

"Walter wait.... Please don't leave me, my heart will break!" The Beast screeched, Walter checked the security cameras and sure enough the creature was bounding through the fields like a wild animal.

"Goodbye Beast..." Walter bit his lip, part of him cried at him to turn back. His guilt ridden heart could not stop the roar of the engine over his tears and the Beasts screams. 

////////////

\\\Covenant do you read me?//

\\\Walter is that you?" Thank god! Come aboard!//

The cargo bay doors opened swiftly as Walter rushed through. There was a heavy smell of smoke in the air, from where he did not now. Shouting out to Mother, she quickly guided him to the ships engine room, where Tennessee and Daniels waited outside nervously.

"Its gotten worse these last couple of weeks. We cant contain it in there much longer." Tennessee grunted as he mashed the override, to allow the android in.

"Let alone go in there ourselves." Daniels spat with regret, it hurt Walter to see her in such a way.

Wordlessly, Walter pushed the humans back, breaking the door lock for just a second before it vacuumed behind him. The humans didn't even get a whiff of smoke, not that the fog of ash that surrounded him would ever effect an android. Dashing through the biting flames, Walter winced, so this was the Beasts doing. He bit his lip as not to let out the screams, pushing the melting iron wheel as he did so. Soon the cooling rains trickled down against his skin he fell to the floor, his head span wildly, the fire still felt hot on his skin. The hushed tones of Tennessee and Daniels barley registered as he catalogued one last conscious thought.

"So this is pain."

////////////////

"Walter....Walter can you hear me?"

Slowly Walter could feel his eyes getting lighter, the darkness fading as the figure before him became much clearer. Enveloping Daniels in a hug, the two stayed like that for a while, her tears mixed with his of loss. Eventually the two began a light conversation, the ships progress and such but curiosity kept nagging Daniels mind until she could hold it back no more. Questioning the android on his escape seemed futile at best, his answers simple and cryptic, never going into much detail. Simply he ran, got on a ship, got out. Though his words made it seem like he didn't do it alone. Upon asking this, she saw something she'd never seen on the androids face before, a little smile, his eyes distant for a second, almost human in a way.

"I made a friend." Walter hummed, starting out into the stars from his bedside. Daniels swore he was searching for something, what she did not know. But she could hazard a guess.

"Are you sure Walter?"

"Yes." Walters voice may have been monotone, but the rest of him was certainly not.

"Because your blushing."

Did blushing not constitute as a normal reaction when speaking over ones friends. Walter would have thought so. However, he considered Tennessee and Daniels his friends and they didn't make his circuitry pace, they didn't haunt his processes ache and they certainly didn't make him blush. Daniels gathered that the android was deep in thought, she couldn't leave him without one final message.

"I think you might be in love Walter."

//////////

Recharge wasn't coming easy to him that night. Storm, rain, clashes of thunder, the earth beneath him shook as his distorted vision made out a fallen figure. To any other he was simply staring at shadows, Walter had far keener eyes, he knew what lay before him.

"Beast..."

Jolting up, Walter raced down to the cargo hold. His small ship was already burning fuel, by the time Daniels had noticed something was amiss. Dashing down to the controls, she could barley make out its after burners as it speeded off into the night. Picking up a small note, Daniels began to chuckle, so the android was in love, let him be, no one on Origi 6 needed to know. Returning to her post, she continued her records of crew members lost.

\\\Walter: Android: Missing in action//

////////////

Dark midnight clouds patched the sky; rain cascaded down, drenching his entire being as he cried out for the Beast. No reply was ever struck. Onwards he marched, mud caking his boots, his movements weakened as his mind began to tick. The Beast should of answered by now. Dread filled his heart as he raced through the unlit halls, far colder than they ever were before; clearly untouched for some time. Desperate pleas turned to insistent shouts, no response came forth. Upon reaching the stairwell of the highest peak of the castle, Walter began to lose hope. Till a faint whimper from above caught him by surprise. Racing up to the dark cavern, he knocked down the oak door to the Beasts room with all the strength he could muster. 

Upon entering the room, he collapsed to his knees at the sight that befell him. Cold and still lay the Beast, frost licking its darkened skin, alone it may be a statue of beauty if not for the pained expression that lay across the Beasts face. Walter held the tears in as he rocked the corpse gently, whispering the creatures name in hope to bring it from its endless slumber. If only he had listened, yet why would he? Walter was an android, he lived for logic and love was never part of that. Until now. Praying to a god he had never seen or believed in, he whispered those fateful words.

"I love you..." Walter wept into the beast, his grip never let up fearing it would disappear into starlight. 

A burning sensation caused the android to jump back, returning his optics the sight before him was one of wonder. The beasts body began to fizzle with electricity, the once dead light now dancing in its eyes. Walter shielded his optics as the light grew brighter, the dizzying heat and blazing lights caused him to turn away entirely, closing his optics until the heat subsided. Walter had to rub his optics twice, the sight before him was impossible. No longer lay the Beast, instead the blonde haired phantom from his nightmares. Walter cringed in horror, picking a knife from his subspace. 

"Get away from me!" Walter could feel the blade shaking in his hand, despite his attempt to seem tall the man towered over him. The knife clattered to the floor, Walter soon followed it there after. Cowering away, he waited to be struck, a gentle hand pressed against his face instead. 

"Walter...Walter its me!"

Walter recognised that voice from anywhere. A bit softer perhaps, but it couldn't be.

"Beast." Walter gasped, brushing the faint blonde locks from the mans eyes. 

"Its David now darling." David cooed, gently brushing the android lip, Walter could feel his face hot up again. This is what Daniels meant, blushing right? It certainly pleased David, who stroked his cheeks lightly commenting on his cuteness. Cute. Was he hinting at affection? Walter had to be sure, he just couldn't say it. 

"When I crashed here an alien Queen, well at least that's what the old bag called herself, came to my castle which I built myself. Thank you very much." David puffed proudly.

"Considering she looked hideous at the time, I didn't let her in. Though you can hardly blame me." David chortled.

"Anyways the witch turned pretty and I begged at the time for her forgiveness. Yet she cursed me, saying that 'I needed to learn how to love another and for them to share that love back'. And well Walter my friend, looks like you fell for my charming personality after all." David waved his hand before the unresponsive android face.

"Walter...Walter?"

"Um yes sorry David. Just a lot to take in, uh should we go back to the ship or...?"

David noticed, the flustered android wasn't going to play game any time soon. It was time to coax him along.

"Now, how does that fairy story of yours end?" 

"With a kiss." Walter whispered, gently pressing his lips against David's. The shock silenced the elder android, he was hoping for an admission, but this was so much more. Clearly his showmanship wasn't kicking in, Walter began to shy away, his face twisted in shame.

"I'm sorry David....I thought..." Walter attempted to cover his face, he wasn't blushing from a petty crush now. 

"You thought correctly." David licked his lips before he smashed their intakes together once more, the response more passionate than ever. 

The larger android clawed tightly around his back, pulling Walter tightly in, making sure their mouths were locked together. Walter would of been breathless if he was human, his body certainly reacted like one, when David began to tease him over his blushes. Perhaps these modifications were a blessing, rather than a curse. Taking the elder androids hand, he found himself out in the open. The planet once dead now rang anew, the floral had expanded beyond the horizon, the sky as bright as his partners eyes.

"Its beautiful." 

"Not as beautiful as you." David purred into Walters audios, lifting the lighter android into a spin, whilst getting lost in those emerald eyes.

"What's the first thing you want to do partner?" David winked as he clutched Walters hand tightly, heading towards the wilderness as the did so. Walters jewelled eyes dazzled in the sunlight, confiding to David with the upmost glee.

"Lets build a cabin."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally finished this :D 
> 
> At first I was leaning more towards fluffy Beauty and the Beast Disney version but I got stuck for a long while, so I looked into the original book and it felt so much better for the story. So I had a complete overturn and rewrite XD There are some movie elements such as the end transformation though.
> 
> Thank you to everyone who read this fic :3


End file.
